Talkan Scepter
by Bloody Dead Rose
Summary: Artemis, Butler, and a hired mercenary named Amber go after an ancient fairy artifact. Prequel to Power Hungry. Ch. 11 is up!
1. Mercenary

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer. HA! Now none of you can sue me! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
A/N: This book comes before Power Hungry, but you can read them in any order. I know that I haven't finished Power Hungry, but I plan to work on both of these. Especially if this fanfic bombs....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I need the best," said Artemis Fowl the second. "They have to be open minded too, or else they will be incompetent for this job."  
  
The short, fat man sitting across the table from Artemis nodded vigorously, keeping a wary eye on the large Butler. "Yes, of course Master Fowl."  
  
"They also have to be prepared for anything, my opponents are tricky and could very easily take out any mercenary who lacked any of the qualities that I have stated," Artemis eyes turned colder than ever. "If this mercenary fails, I know who to blame."  
  
Butler took the liberty of cracking his knuckles at that exact moment.  
  
The man swallowed and ran a hand across his shiny, bare head. "Of course Master Fowl, I know just the person. She has all the qualities that you asked, but.."  
  
Artemis raised and eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
"I don't know if a gentleman such as yourself would like her. She is a little unruly, and she'll do things her way, even if her way sometimes upsets the job. She also has real smart mouth on her."  
  
"As long as she is capable of getting the job done then have her come here tomorrow at 6 o'clock P.M. sharp. We will head to the manor together, I will brief her there."  
  
The man nodded and began to stand when Butler shoved him back down.  
  
"You will keep this conversation between us and the girl, won't you Mr.Gandler?" Artemis's voice was casual, but his eyes were cold and threatening, and Butler's were just as bad.  
  
"Of course Master Fowl," Mr.Gandler was able to choke out, "between the four of us."  
  
Artemis waved his hand and Butler let go of the man, who immediately scurried out of the room.  
  
"Artemis," Butler said after they were alone. "Do you really think it's wise to hire a mercenary? They really cannot be trusted, I've met several and first chance they get they will stab you in the back."  
  
"I know what I'm doing Butler," said Artemis calmly. "There will be no trickery here."  
  
A/N: I think that we all know who the mercenary is. I plan to give her some faults, so don't flame me about the Mary Sue thing until you read a little more about her. Tell me what you think so far though. 


	2. Faeries?

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer. HA! Now none of you can sue me! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
A/N: This book comes before Power Hungry, but you can read them in any order. I know that I haven't finished Power Hungry, but I plan to work on both of these. Especially if this fanfic bombs....  
  
A/N: Surrealallstar asked me how old Artemis is; well in here, he's 19. Just so that everyone knows the drinking age in Europe is 16, so know one flames me cause he might have wine or champagne or something.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Artemis leaned back in his chair and sipped his champagne. He frowned as a blonde girl walked straight by their table.  
  
Guess that wasn't her, he thought. He glanced at his watch and sighed. She was 15 minutes late, and he was not getting the best impression of her.  
  
"Do you think that our Mr.Gandler got scared and changed his mind about sending in one of his mercenaries?" Butler asked Artemis as yet another young girl walked by their table.  
  
"I doubt it," replied Artemis. "He seemed to scared of you to be so bold."  
  
Butler nodded and shifted his eyes back to the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis glared at his watch. 30 minutes late. "That's it, Butler we're going."  
  
"No need to rush off," a girl around Artemis's age came and sat down.  
  
"You're late," said Artemis and he leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Sorry, but with my job you can't always have completely accurate time."  
  
Artemis took in her appearance. She had black hair tied back in a tight ponytail, and a scratch straight through her left eyebrow that looked recent. Rings circled around her brown eyes, as though she had been deprived of sleep for a while. She also had her eyebrow pierced. Artemis frowned. She did not look very professional.  
  
Amber must have seen his gaze land upon the piercing, cause she smiled evilly and touched the hoop. "Like it? I got it done last week."  
  
Artemis chose not to reply to the comment. "You sound American."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's because I am American. I really don't think that my homeland is important. You asked for a mercenary, you got a mercenary, so what do you want?"  
  
Artemis gave her his vampire smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice crib," she commented as she ran a hand across his oak wood desk.  
  
Artemis, Butler and Amber had returned to Fowl Manor so that Artemis could show Amber what he was asking of her.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said as he sat down in his real Victorian chair.  
  
"Nice house," she said in a dull voice.  
  
Artemis nodded and opened up a file that was already lying on his desk. When he found the paper that he was looking for he slid it across the desk to Amber. On the paper there was a picture of a scepter, completely made out of gold with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires embedded into it. She picked it up and smiled.  
  
"So it's a thief you're looking for? That I can do."  
  
Again, Artemis gave her his vampire smile. "That is no ordinary artifact."  
  
Artemis was silent for a moment before he continued. "It was created by Frondelfen King, and carried by him for all of his rule. He planned for it to be passed on to his son, but as you can guess, his plans did not become realities. He was attacked by a race of elves that live upon and island named Evraca."  
  
Amber said nothing.  
  
"These elves are different from the ones that at this time were under the rule of Frondelfen, they were more... Barbaric, for lack of a better word. They enjoyed war very much, so they fought whenever they could. When they attacked Frondelfen, they told him that he could choose between his scepter or his son, and obviously he chose his son."  
  
"Actually, it's not obvious. Not all fathers would do that," interrupted Amber.  
  
Artemis ignored her and continued. "This scepter holds great magic, and has been sought after by the faerie police, the LEP, for many years. No one was able to locate it, but that was before I tried. It is on this island of Evraca, guarded by elfish warriors. Butler could not handle them alone, and that is where you come in." He nodded to Amber.  
  
No one said anything for several moments.  
  
"What have you been smoking?" asked Amber finally, her face full of disbelief.  
  
Artemis glared at her. "I assure you everything I just said is completely accurate."  
  
Amber sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this but, I'll play."  
  
For the third time in the last hour, Artemis again flashed his vampire smile.  
  
A/N: please review! 


	3. Evraca

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer. HA! Now none of you can sue me! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
A/N: This book comes before Power Hungry, but you can read them in any order. I know that I haven't finished Power Hungry, but I plan to work on both of these. Especially if this fanfic bombs....  
  
A/N: The jet had a crappy name but oh well.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Artemis silently studied the map of Evraca. This map was ancient and borrowed from a faerie museum underground. Artemis worried that the Evraca elves, though barbaric as they were, might have changed quite a bit. They could have built buildings, houses, anything, and if that was the case then this map was worthless. It could be complete suicide to rely on it.  
  
Artemis let out an annoyed sigh before looking up from the map and leaning his head against the wall. Amber was lying stretched out asleep on one of the many couches in Artemis's private jet, which didn't surprise him one bit. Butler was sitting next to Artemis reading.  
  
"When you gave the pilot the coordinates did he by any chance tell you how long it would be?" Artemis asked Butler.  
  
Butler glanced at his watch. "Another 20 minutes, then we should be there."  
  
Artemis nodded and again looked at the map.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder where they're going?" Foaly said aloud. The council had promised to take surveillance off Fowl Manor, and they had for a short amount of time. In the end, though, the people ridiculed their choice and everyone lived in fear of another Fowl trick, so surveillance was put back on the mansion. Foaly had just turned on a fifth computer to check on Artemis when he found all the Fowls gone, and had to use a tracker that he had Holly equip in all the Bentleys, jets, boats, etc. that the Fowl's owned. He eventually found Artemis, Butler, and a girl that he didn't recognize in Artemis's jet, Fowl Wing.  
  
"You wonder where who's going?" Trouble asked as he entered the operations booth, Grub on his heels.  
  
"Fowl, his bodyguard, and some girl are in their jet in the middle of the pacific ocean, and it looks like they're lowering for a landing."  
  
"Where the hell are they landing at?" asked Trouble as he leaned towards the computer monitor. Foaly had Holly install a micro camera on the front of the jet and Bentleys so that they could see were they were going. Through the camera, they could see that fog had suddenly appeared, surrounding something.  
  
"It looks like....." started Foaly, but he didn't finish. He didn't have to.  
  
"D'Arvit," was all that Trouble could say, and Grub had already run off to get the commander. 


	4. Temples and annoying questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer. HA! Now none of you can sue me! Cause if you do you will get nothing!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"HE WHAT?!" cried Root as Grub explained what happened.  
  
"He.....he f-found Evraca, s-sir," repeated Grub in a shaky voice. It terrified him when Commander Root got mad.  
  
"D'Arvit!" cried Root, then he ran out of his office towards the ops booth.  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis could not help but smile as his jet landed flawlessly on the shores of Evraca. Once again, he had accomplished what the People had been trying to do for years in matter of days.  
  
"So where is this scepter?" Amber asked as she yawned at stepped off the jet beside Artemis.  
  
"It should be in this temple, basement room," said Artemis as he opened the map and pointed the temple out to her.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'should be'?"  
  
Artemis sighed. "This map was taken from a faerie museum, it's extremely old."  
  
"So in other words," Amber started, glaring at Artemis. "The scepter could be anywhere. If it's here at all."  
  
"Trust me Amber, the scepter is here," replied Artemis as he rolled up the map. "We just have to find it."  
  
"Great," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Artemis chose not to reply to Amber's comment, but he turned to Butler and said, "tell the pilot to take off and head to Japan, it's close to here. I'm not sure if the radios will work on this island, so make sure that he knows if we don't call him he needs to return within an hour."  
  
Butler nodded and walked back inside the jet.  
  
"Why doesn't the pilot just wait here?" asked Amber. "If the Evraca elves are really as barbaric and stupid as you say they'll just disregard it as some sort of monster and go on their way."  
  
"It's not because of the locals," explained Artemis with an exasperated sigh. "The LEP have my jet bugged, they don't know that I know this but Butler found one of the cameras when he was doing a bomb check on the Bentley. They probably already know that we are here, and I don't see any reason why we should allow them to wait by the ship for us, and possibly take our scepter."  
  
"Why didn't you take the bugs off?" Amber asked.  
  
"Because," Artemis started, his tone sharp, "if I had taken the bugs off the LEP would have known, and they would have put more on. It would just be an endless battle."  
  
"No need to get snappy," replied Amber, glaring at him.  
  
Artemis frowned. This girl was playing his last nerve.  
  
~*~  
  
"Really Chix, we don't need your help," Trouble was trying to explain to Chix. "We can handle this mission by ourselves."  
  
"One more officer won't hurt anything!" Argued Chix. "What if Holly needs me?"  
  
"Chix....." Started Holly, but Root cut her off.  
  
"This is not going to be a sit back mission Verbil, but if you think that you can keep up then get into the shuttle," he said.  
  
Chix danced gleefully into the shuttle.  
  
"Commander," said Holly as soon as Chix was in the shuttle. "You know as well as we do that Chix is only going to get in the way."  
  
Root face turned red. "Chix is just as much a part of the LEP as you and I are, Short. He's right, one more officer won't hurt anything."  
  
With that, Commander Root walked unto the shuttle followed by Trouble, Holly, and Grub.  
  
Holly went and sat in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Hey Holly," called Chix. "Isn't this great? You and me, missions together.... this is the start of a beautiful relationship."  
  
Holly sighed. It was going to be a long flight.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate bugs," mumbled Artemis as Butler knocked down a spider web that was in their pathway.  
  
"Technically, spiders aren't bugs," said Amber matter-of-factly.  
  
Artemis glared at her. "I am perfectly aware of the species of spiders Amber. If you recall, I'm a genius."  
  
"Really?" said Amber with sarcastic interest. "Do you like know everything?"  
  
"Well, not everything....."  
  
"Why doesn't Tarzan have a beard?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Because he's a fictional character."  
  
"If man evolved from monkeys and apes, then where did monkeys and apes come from and why are they still here?"  
  
"Well, you know that's just a theory...."  
  
"Why is lemon juice made with artificial flavoring and dishwashing liquid made with real lemons?"  
  
"It's just...."  
  
"How young can you die of old age?"  
  
"Okay! Okay, Amber you have made your point!" Cried Artemis.  
  
"Artemis!" Butler called from ahead of them.  
  
Artemis went up to his side, Amber next to him.  
  
"Look," Butler pointed forward where there was an ancient temple sitting in an opening.  
  
"I don't see any guards," said Amber.  
  
"They could be hiding," commented Artemis.  
  
"I've been a mercenary since I was 15, I know that they could be hiding," Amber glared at Artemis.  
  
"There's no need to get snappy," Artemis mocked.  
  
If looks could kill, Artemis would be dead by then.  
  
~*~  
  
Holly expertly sped sub around the dangerous ocean mountains. It was too risky for them to travel above ground in the middle of broad daylight, so they decided to go underwater.  
  
"Look!" Root pointed out a large area of rock that went straight up and out of the surface.  
  
Holly felt excitement rise in her stomach. Being the first civil elf to set foot on Evraca in over a thousand years can do that to a girl.  
  
A/N: Not much of a cliffy but hey. Please review. 


	5. Talkan Scepter

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer. HA! Now none of you can sue me! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
A/N: No one is reading this story but I like writing is so....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Why are we just sitting here?" Amber asked, staring at the temple.  
  
"Why are basking in our triumph," Artemis said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well I don't like basking," she said. "People get quiet when they bask and I feel lonely."  
  
Artemis let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought that you were suppose to be a professional."  
  
"I am!" She said, looking insulted. "I just don't see why we are out here, when the scepter is in there." She pointed to the temple.  
  
"We need to find out if there are any guards in there or out here," said Butler.  
  
"Butler's right," Artemis said. "Amber, walk around the outside of the opening, then report back to us."  
  
Amber nodded, then agilely jumped to her feet and vanished into the bushes.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's beautiful," said Holly as she stepped off the ship and looked at the forest.  
  
Even Root had to agree. Evraca, the last place aboveground that had been untouched by the mud people, until Artemis Fowl.  
  
Holly bit her lip. "I wonder what Artemis wants with this place. No, never mind," she quickly added. "I don't want to know."  
  
Trouble gently touched her shoulder than walked forward towards the forest, followed by the other elves.  
  
~*~  
  
"I didn't see anyone," said Amber as she again took her place crouching on the ground next to them.  
  
"Good," said Artemis. "While you were gone I sent a miniature probe into the temple, a little piece of machinery I borrowed from the faeries. It said that there was no one in the temple."  
  
"So we have nothing to worry about," said Amber with a smile.  
  
Artemis, Amber, and Butler rose from the ground and headed towards the temple.  
  
As they walked, Amber hummed softly to herself.  
  
"Would you stop?" Artemis glared at Amber.  
  
"Okay," said Amber calmly. Artemis was shocked at how easily she obeyed his order. At least at first he was.  
  
"Look!" She cried suddenly. "I think those are suppose to be flowers! They don't look like anything that I've ever seen before."  
  
"We are on a magical island," Artemis said testily. "There are going to be some weird things."  
  
Amber nodded before she called. "Look! Birds!" She pointed to the sky. "And those must be weeds!"  
  
"Amber!" Artemis snapped. "We do have eyes, you don't have to point out everything."  
  
"Well you told me not to hum!" She glared at him.  
  
"Can you not talk either?"  
  
"What am I suppose to do then?" Amber stopped walking and crossed her arms.  
  
"You're supposed to act like a professional and be mature."  
  
"Are all rich kids this mean?!" She asked him as she started walking again.  
  
"You tell me, are the rich kids in America mean?" Artemis asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I lived in downtown Detroit, we didn't have rich kids."  
  
"You said that you've been a mercenary since you were 15," Artemis started, "you would have to have been around rich people before."  
  
"None of them were as bossy as you."  
  
Artemis stopped walking and stepped in front of her. "And I've never met a mercenary as immature as you."  
  
"They've been like this the entire trip," they heard Butler's voice.  
  
They turned towards him, seeing four elves and a sprite standing next to him.  
  
Artemis glared at them. "I assumed that you'd be here soon."  
  
"Did you know?" Holly smirked. "Why doesn't that surprise me? The great Artemis knows all."  
  
Amber giggled and Artemis glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing here Fowl?" Root asked.  
  
"Sightseeing," said Artemis with sarcastic enthusiasm.  
  
"You're here for the scepter aren't you?" said Holly suspiciously.  
  
"Very good Captain Short," said Artemis with a smirk.  
  
Root's face turned red. "There's no way in hell that we are going to allow you to take that scepter Fowl. We are going to get it and take it back to a faerie museum, where it belongs."  
  
"How are you going to stop me?" asked Artemis with a laugh. "There are only too other people on Earth or under it that know more about martial arts than Butler, and I have a mercenary here who is almost as qualified."  
  
Chix laughed nervously. "Her? She weighs like 100 pounds."  
  
Amber flipped him off.  
  
"Besides," started Artemis confidently, "you don't know how to get past the booby traps."  
  
"Booby traps?" said Grub, his voice quivering. "He's joking right? He's just trying to scare us, right?"  
  
"I don't know," muttered Holly, glaring at Artemis.  
  
"If you care to risk it," said Artemis, stepping to the side and holding his arms out. "Go right ahead."  
  
No one moved.  
  
Artemis smirked. "That's what I thought."  
  
"So we can't get it out," said Root. "That doesn't mean that it's up for grabs. That doesn't mean that you can take it and auction it off to the highest bidder."  
  
"Watch us," said Amber, her voice cool and calm.  
  
"I have an idea," to everyone's shock Grub was the one that spoke. "We could let Artemis get the scepter, and then we could buy it from him."  
  
Holly glanced at the commander to see his reaction. Again everyone was shocked when Root nodded, saying, "that could work. We are going inside with him though."  
  
Artemis smiled. "It works for me."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at these carvings," said Holly, running her hands across the walls of the temple. "They're beautiful."  
  
"Everything about this island is beautiful," said Chix, "but it doesn't hold a candle to you."  
  
Holly rolled her eyes and walked quickly away from Chix, who was about to kiss her.  
  
"The first booby trap," Artemis started, "will be at the end of this hallway. Everyone needs to stop five feet from the turn, at least. Spikes will rise from the ground at the turn, and stay there for several hours. We will have to find a way around them."  
  
"How high and wide will they be?" Holly asked.  
  
"Several feet wide, but only a few feet high."  
  
Holly nodded, a plan appearing in her head.  
  
They all walked forward, stopping five feet from the corner. The spikes rose from the ground. Holly estimated that they were three feet high and five feet wide. She looked up at the ceiling above them and smiled. Spikes were coming out from the wall several feet up too.  
  
"Chix," she said.  
  
"Yes my beautiful elf?" Chix walked over and stood by her.  
  
"Fly up there and tie this rope to those spikes," ordered Holly as she pulled a rope from her backpack.  
  
"Sure," Chix's face lit up.  
  
For several months after the shooting incident that Chix was in he had not been able to fly, so he had spent most of his time in the ops booth will Foaly. It wasn't till about a month ago that Foaly realized, if Chix couldn't fly anymore then he would never go another mission, and if Chix could never go on another mission than Foaly would have to put up with till Chix or Foaly retired, which ever came first. That would be, oh say, a few hundred years. Foaly immediately got to work on a cure for Chix.  
  
Chix flew up to the spikes, tying the rope to the wall spikes.  
  
"Make sure that they are really tight!" Holly called up to him.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head," Chix called back. "The Chix man would never let you fall."  
  
Holly sighed as Chix flew to the other side of the spikes, waiting for them.  
  
She pulled on the rope, making sure that it was safe. When she was confident that she would live, she climbed to the top of the rope, swung her body, and landed on the other side of the spikes.  
  
One by one, Holly's companions copied her stunt, all landing on the other side, Butler with the most difficulty.  
  
"Now what?" Holly asked Artemis when they were safely on the other side.  
  
"Now," said Artemis as he walked forward and opened a door. "We leave."  
  
In his hand he held the scepter.  
  
Holly glared at him. "That was the only booby trap? You stopped us from coming in here because of THAT?!"  
  
Artemis shrugged. "If you hadn't known about the spikes you would all be dead right now. If I hadn't found Evraca you would never have. You should be thanking me."  
  
Holly and the other LEP officers just glared.  
  
~*~  
  
They stepped outside, the cool air felt good after being inside the stuffy temple.  
  
"How much do you want for the scepter Fowl?" Root asked as they headed back to their transportations.  
  
"The rest of the ransom money," said Artemis casually.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cried Root, his face darkening. "You want that much for the scepter?!"  
  
Artemis nodded. "If you don't want to pay, I'll understand. I'm sure I can find many people who would want to buy a scepter such as this one."  
Root's face turned a dark purple and he started swearing in gnomish. "You just keep that scepter safe Fowl, and I'll talk to the council."  
  
Artemis smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"You planned all of this didn't you?" commented Amber as they got onto the plane. "You wanted the LEP to come so that you would get he rest of the ransom money."  
  
Artemis smiled and nodded.  
  
"You might be the bossy employer that I've ever had, but you are also the smartest," said Amber. "You didn't really need me much for this mission. Are we done?"  
  
Artemis smiled. "We have one more person that we need to see about this scepter."  
  
A/N: Even though they got the scepter, this story is far from done. Please review!! 


	6. Mesmer

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer. HA! Now none of you can sue me! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
A/N: Sry it took so long to post, I had to figure out where I was going with the story.  
  
To Ophelia: I can see how its similar Raiders of the lost ark is, after rewatching it I agree. I like Power Hungry better then this too, and obviously, the readers agree. I have like twelve reviews on this.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You need to wait 5 minutes after Butler and I enter Dubaer manor, then you enter. You need to find a study with oak doors. When you do, put this disk in the computer," Artemis showed Amber a 3 ½ floppy a disk. "Just put it into the computer and leave it, don't bother with pressing any buttons. Just... Leave... It..., okay?"  
  
"I got it the first time that you said it. You know you don't have to treat me like a child," Amber snatched the disk from his hands.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't act like one.." he mumbled.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well that's mature."  
  
"Artemis," started Butler. "The pilot has just informed me that we are preparing to land at Dubaer manor."  
  
"Thank you Butler," Artemis smiled. Sometimes his plans were almost too easy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you really think that we can trust Artemis commander?" Holly asked as they headed to the capital, where they were to meet with the council.  
  
"I don't think that we have a choice, you remember the legend of the Talkan Scepter don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said Holly. "If the right faerie gets a hold of it...."  
  
"It could be disastrous! That scepter holds more power then you could ever fathom!" Root shook his head. "I bet that if we don't buy it, Artemis will sell it to some criminal faerie bent on world domination...."  
  
"It's a good thing that he didn't find it 6 years ago, or we would have had a lot more trouble beating Cudgeon, that's for sure."  
  
Commander Root nodded. "In a few hours this will all be over."  
  
"We hope," Holly stared uneasily at Haven's capital building.  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis smiled courteously as the maid escorted them inside Dubaer manor. He glanced over he shoulder just in time to see Amber slip in and shoot soundlessly up the stairs. He smiled his vampire smile.  
  
"Master Fowl," a voice from in front of him caught his attention. "So nice to see you again."  
  
Artemis looked the man over. The last time he had seen Ewan Dubaer he had nearly been shot.  
  
"No need for such formalities," Artemis tried to keep the venom from his voice. "How are your children?"  
  
"Well they're fine, Susie got the flu last month, but she's fine now," Ewan smiled. "But you didn't come here for a little chat now did you Artemis?"  
  
"No," said Artemis. "I didn't."  
  
"Well then, let's go to the living room. It's far more comfortable," Ewan led them out of the hall and into a fully furbished room.  
  
Butler touched Artemis elbow and whispered, "look at his eyes, he's under the mesmer."  
  
After they sat down Artemis did indeed take a look. Right around the pupil were jagged edges.  
  
Oh no, thought Artemis.  
  
~*~  
  
Amber slid the disk into the computer. Well, she thought sarcastically to herself, wasn't that hard?  
  
Suddenly a hand flew over her mouth and a sharp pain went through her forearm. The world around her went black. 


	7. Who?

Disclaimers are so freaking annoying! You know the drill, I'm not Eoin Colfer and I did not create Artemis Fowl.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amber groaned as she woke up against a hard stone floor. Their was a throbbing in the back of her head and a needle mark in her forearm.  
  
"Where am I?" She managed to say.  
  
"In a dungeon, where do you think?" A female voice drifted through the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Amber sat up and leaned against the wall, not fully ready to rise to her feet.  
  
"All in good time."  
  
"Why am I here?" The entire room was pitch back, and Amber could barely locate the voice. In seemed to be coming from everywhere.  
  
"It's nothing personal mud girl," said the voice. "We're after Artemis, you just happened to be where we thought to find him or Butler. I have a question for you now."  
  
Amber's eyes narrowed. "What?"  
  
"What were you doing with them?"  
  
"I'm a mercenary," Amber shrugged, "they hired me. "Why are you after them?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Amber was alone in the dark room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I broke away from dealing with the faerie's years ago Artemis," said Ewan. "How could I get in contact with Stephen?"  
  
Ewan found out about the faeries through Artemis. 5 years ago they had worked together with an elfin mafia, something that the LEP still doesn't know about. Stephen was the lead man in the mafia.  
  
"You haven't seen a faerie in 3 years?" asked Artemis cautiously.  
  
Ewan's eyes narrowed for a split second, then went back to normal. "Isn't that what I said?"  
  
"Well then," Artemis rose to his feet. "Butler and I shall be going now..."  
  
"Artemis," Ewan interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."  
  
Suddenly large men with even larger guns jumped through every door leading to the den, followed by bulked up faeries.  
  
Butler immediately jumped in front of Artemis, pulling out his sig saucer.  
  
"Don't be stupid," said Ewan, your outnumbered and surrounded.  
  
Artemis touched Butler's arm. "Put the gun down."  
  
Reluctantly Butler let the gun fall from his hands and hit the floor.  
  
"Good," said Ewan as he pulled handcuffs from a drawer. "Now, hands out in front of you."  
  
~*~  
  
"No," said Vivaldi, the head councilman. "We are not going to pour anymore gold into Artemis's bank account."  
  
"With all due respect, councilman," said Root, his face turning red. "If we don't buy it, someone else will. Most likely a criminal."  
  
"I'm sorry Julius," said Vivaldi. "We cannot grant you this request."  
  
"So what do we do?" Said Root. "Just let Artemis sell the scepter to a faerie crime lord? Or maybe to Opal Koboi? You know as well as I do that she escaped from Howler's peak last month."  
  
"You and Captain Short will go and negotiate with Artemis," cut in Farin, a councilwoman. "Maybe he can be convinced to do the right thing."  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Holly. "And maybe while were at it we can persuade a tiger to become a vegetarian." 


	8. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl because I am not Eoin Colfer. HA! Now none of you can sue me! *Sticks tongue out* I also do not own "Bringing up Baby", but I did borrow a line from it.  
  
Aneko Kohana: No, actually those are questions that I really wonder about. ;-)  
  
Ice Raider: I have honestly never heard that before, most people like Ph better then this story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Artemis was slammed against the cold stone floor, right next to Amber. Butler was no where in sight.  
  
He groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah, that's how I feel," said Amber. "Some friend that you got here."  
  
"Have here," he sat up, he could barely make her out in the cell.  
  
Though Artemis could not see her, Amber rolled her eyes. "No duh, but my grammar isn't the point."  
  
"Well, I wasn't exactly being a friend either," said Artemis. "I was setting up his computer so that I could hack into it."  
  
"You mean I was setting up his computer, you were downstairs drinking a brandy."  
  
He glared at her. "I don't drink brandy."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"You're a mercenary, it's your job."  
  
She sighed and looked at the ground. "I know, I'm just pissed that they were able to capture me."  
  
"Does it really surprise you that much?"  
  
Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Actually it does. You have to understand Artemis, even if you do hate me, I'm one of the best."  
  
"It's not that I hate you, Amber. Actually, in moments of silence I feel strangely drawn to you," Artemis thought for a minute. "But then again, there haven't been any moments of silence now have there?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Butler's eyes started to open and he immediately took in his surroundings. He was in a study. A faeries study, by the size of everything. All the objects in the room looked like house-play toys for a bunch of 6-year-olds. Computers were everywhere, and Butler's first thought was Foaly, but why would Foaly kidnap him?  
  
"Welcome Butler," A female voice said.  
  
Butler knew that voice even before the chair flipped around.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sure that everyone knows who's in the chair. 


	9. Cloaked in Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Eoin Colfer and I am not Artemis Fowl. No..... wait...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"What do you want Opal?" Butler asked. "I thought that the LEP put you away."  
  
Opal giggled. "They did put me away, but I'm a genius, how long did you expect me to be imprisoned?"  
  
Honestly, Butler didn't expect her to be at Howler's peak for long. He wouldn't have expected Artemis to have taken prison for long either. Suddenly his bodyguard instinct kicked in. Artemis wasn't with him.  
  
"What have you done with Artemis?!"  
  
Opal giggled again and clapped her hands. "I was waiting for you to notice. Don't worry, he's safe. For now."  
  
"What do you want?" Butler asked again.  
  
Opal leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands. "What do you think that I want?"  
  
"The Talkan Scepter," Butler breathed. "Then take it. It's on our jet."  
  
"Now if I could just take it from you, don't you think that I would have already?" said Opal, learning back in her hoverboi chair. "Did Root neglect to mention that one itsy bitsy detail? When a human takes possession of an ancient faerie artifact, then that artifact is property of said human, and no faerie can take it from them by force or the mesmer."  
  
"So let me go get it," said Butler.  
  
"Oh you're going to go get it," said Opal with a huge smile. "But that doesn't mean that you and you're little master will be leaving."  
  
~*~  
  
"I hope that Butler's all right," commented Artemis.  
  
"Me too," replied Amber. "But someone that size has got to be able to take care of himself."  
  
Artemis was surprised to find that he smiled. "True, Butler is very capable of surviving. I just hope that the LEP will notice our sudden disappearance and come to the rescue."  
  
"Well you have the scepter, they probably wouldn't want anyone else getting it," said Amber, before turning to Artemis. "Meanwhile, why did you want to hack into Dubaer's computer? And why didn't you just do it from Fowl manor?"  
  
"Ewan no fool, but he is a criminal. He obviously has defense up against outside technology from entering his file system. It had to be an inside job. And as for why I wanted this done, all in good time Amber, all in good time."  
  
~*~  
  
Root and Holly sat outside Fowl manor in the bushes.  
  
"Where is he?" wondered Root aloud, his face taking on a darker shade of red. "Even with human technology it wouldn't take him this long to get home."  
  
"Unless they made a detour," said Foaly in their earpieces.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked root, his face now a deep purple.  
  
"I mean that Fowl and his lackeys stopped by a place in Italy called 'Dubaer manor'."  
  
Root growled under his breath. "Come on Short, let's go see what Fowl is up to."  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later Root and Holly found themselves outside a lush manor, very similar to Artemis' home.  
  
"What do you think he's doing here?" Holly asked. "What could a mudman like Ewan Dubaer want with the Talkan Scepter?"  
  
"I don't know," said Root, "but I'm going to...."  
  
Suddenly, out of the still night, there was a shower of laser shots shooting over their heads.  
  
"Get down!" cried Root. He and Foaly both threw themselves on the ground behind a large tree.  
  
They could hear twigs snapping as the tree was being torn apart by the guns.  
  
"Lasers," said Holly and one shot zoomed dangerously by her head. "Faerie weapons."  
  
"Opal," muttered Root.  
  
"We have to fire back!" Cried Holly as a branch was knocked from the tree.  
  
"Negative captain," said Root, "the fire's to heavy to even show an eyelash out there..."  
  
Then, just as quickly as it had started the fire was gone.  
  
Holly dared a peak around the side of the tree. Standing in the middle of Dubaers yard was a figured cloaked in black, his face hidden from view.  
  
Holly leaned back in behind the tree. "I think that we have Opal out there sir," she said.  
  
Root glanced around the tree the quickly came back. "It can't be Opal, whoever it is has too large a structure to be Opal."  
  
"Then who...."  
  
"I'm glad to see you again Root," came a male voice from around the tree. "It's been to long."  
  
Despite himself Root shivered. He knew that voice.  
  
A/N: I know who your probably thinking right now, and your probably wrong. I hope that your surprised with who it is. Please review. 


	10. Zemzi

Disclaimers are so freaking annoying! You know the drill, I'm not Eoin Colfer and I did not create Artemis Fowl.  
  
evil pharaohess of the underworld: You're not the first person that's said that, heck even I prefer Power Hunrgy. I don't plan on killing any lovable characters off though, what makes you say that?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Butler stepped on to the jet, with several faerie guards at his shoulder.  
  
"Where's the pilot?" Butler asked, looking back at them.  
  
"He's a little, tied up at the moment," snickered one of the guards.  
  
The other ones laughed, but Butler simply rolled his eyes. The saddest part about that comment, he silently thought, is that they actually found it funny.  
  
He continued on his walk through the plane till he came to the back.  
  
"Well?" One of the guards prodded him with there gun, one thing that he wouldn't dare to do if the faeries didn't have Butler outnumbered and out armed. "Where is it?"  
  
Butler replied by taking another step forward and sliding away the back wall to reveal a safe. He touched the dial and entered in the digits, and when the safe door came open, one of the faeries gasped loudly.  
  
The men, Opal's warriors, had been hearing legend about the Talkan Scepter since they were children, but they never expected it to be so beautiful. Completely gold with rubies, sapphires and other precious stones embedded in it, it was truly breath taking.  
  
"Pick it up," one of the guards ordered after several moments of silence.  
  
Butler obeyed, gently lifting the scepter out of it's velvet cradle.  
  
~*~  
  
Root shivered as he heard the voice.  
  
"What's wrong commander?" came the voice. "Are you giving me the silent treatment? After all you did to me do I really deserve that?"  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Holly.  
  
Root didn't hear her though.  
  
How did he get out? Root silently asked himself. He was locked away in Zemzi..  
  
"I know you're back there," said the voice again. "Aren't you going to come out and greet me Julius? Haven't you missed me at all?"  
  
"Commander," said Holly, "who is he?"  
  
Root took a deep breath. "my brother."  
  
~*~  
  
Amber ran her hands up and down the walls of her and Artemis's prison cell. Smooth on each side.  
  
She groaned and slammed her fist against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Artemis, exasperated.  
  
"I'm trying to get us out of here," she snapped.  
  
"So you plan to knock the wall down?" Artemis smirked.  
  
"Of course not," she started. "I was mad, I hit the wall, no big deal."  
  
"Yet another show of your immaturity."  
  
"Well at least I'm not just sitting on the ground like a lump!" She cried. "At least I'm trying to get out!"  
  
"Do you really think that Opal would be idiotic enough to leave us some sort of way to escape?!" said Artemis, standing up. "Do you honestly expect to find a window or a...."  
  
Just then Artemis's foot clinked against a piece of metal.  
  
".. a vent," he finished before he and Amber threw themselves on the ground to inspect the metal.  
  
By some weird turn of fate, it was a vent, and a big enough one for them to fit through.  
  
"This seems too easy," said Artemis softly. "Far too easy."  
  
"So what, you want to stay here?" said Amber glaring.  
  
"Of course not," he replied. "But this could be a trap..."  
  
"Why would they bother? We're already their prisoners!"  
  
"True...."  
  
"Listen," she said, pulling up and metal vent bars. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm leaving." She slid through the opening.  
  
Minutes later Artemis scrambled after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Holly was aghast. "Brother?! I don't remember anything about you having a brother!"  
  
"Well you wouldn't," replied Root. "He's been in Zemzi since before you were born."  
  
"Zemzi?!" This really took Holly aback. "What could he have possibly done to end up there?"  
  
Zemzi was a prison where only the most hardened criminals ended up. It was worse then the goblin prison, it was a fairy alcatrez.  
  
"He blew up half of the LEP headquarters," aid Root, lines of sadness forming on his face.  
  
"So what does he want with you?" Holly asked.  
  
"I'm the one who turned him in."  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes!" cried Opal with glee as Butler handed her the scepter. "It's mine! It's finally mi...."  
  
Opal's delight suddenly turned to horror, then rage. The scepter melted away in her hands and turned to dust on the floor.  
  
A/N: I love this chappie. 


	11. Charna

evil pharaohess of the underworld: Thanx, and I appreciate you going out of character to help me. ;)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Ow!" Cried Artemis. "You kicked me!"  
  
"I did not!" Argued Amber.  
  
"Oh, it must have been an evil ghost lurking inside the ventilation shaft that decided to whack me in the face," Artemis smirked, though it really did no good considering the fact that she could not see him.  
  
"You never know," she replied. "I mean, we were just imprisoned by faeries.........."  
  
"So? Even if there are ghosts, which I'm not sure if there are, I seriously doubt that they would haunt a vent............" Artemis didn't get to finish his side of the argument, because suddenly there was a hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Amber asked, a hint of fear in her voice. "It sounded big."  
  
"I didn't hear any........" Artemis didn't have a chance to finish, because at that moment a very large something broke through the metal of the ventilation shaft and wrapped around them.  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened?!" Opal demanded, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Butler.  
  
"You did something!" Opal roared insanely. "You and that spoiled child did something! That wasn't the real scepter at all was it?"  
  
"As far as I know," replied Butler, "It was the real scepter."  
  
Opal screamed in rage.  
  
~*~  
  
"He must be working with Opal to get revenge on me," realized Root.  
  
"Well then we can't let him get you," said Holly forcefully. "I can be a distraction while you get away, I'll run out from behind this tree and over to that shed.........."  
  
"Negative captain," said Root.  
  
Holly looked at him, shocked. "But Commander........."  
  
"I said no!" Cried Root in his shut-up-now voice. "It's me he wants, and I am not going to let one of my best officers endanger her life to help me."  
  
Holly stared at him. Any other time she would have felt thrilled that Commander Root had referred to her as his best officer, but today, at this moment she was too worried about the psychopath waiting to kill him.  
  
Root took a deep breath before saying, "I'm going to surrender to him, and you're going to stay behind this tree till we're both gone. Then you're going to go back to base and get help."  
  
Holly nodded, knowing that any argument would be pointless. She glanced up at him for another second and was shocked to see that he was smiling.  
  
"If I don't get back," he said. "Tell Foaly that he really is a smart pony, though a pain in the ass."  
  
And with that LEP's greatest Commander stood up and surrendered himself to the enemy.  
  
~*~  
  
In all the havoc that was happening around him, Artemis couldn't see a thing as the monster grabbed them. He heard Amber scream, and felt a pain in his chest, but that's the extent of what he knew.  
  
Until they stopped moving and sat suspended in the air by the creature.  
  
Artemis slowly, reluctantly opened his eyes, and immediately wished that he hadn't. What stood, or laid would be the better word, in front of them was what Artemis would take as a giant snake. All black save the red, curvy line that ran up his spine. He looked like a boa constrictor, times 100. However, that's not the worst part. Two fangs hung over his lips, dripping green venom.  
  
Artemis couldn't even form a yell.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Root asked, very aware of the neutrino at the back of his head.  
  
"To your friends of course," said Root's so-called brother, James.  
  
"My friends............." Root said irresolutely, "What do you mean my friends?"  
  
"The humans that you were following," said James, amused. "Don't you want to see them?"  
  
Root nearly rolled his eyes. The day that he actually wanted to see Artemis Fowl was the day that he would shoot himself.  
  
"Why do you have them?" Root asked.  
  
James shrugged. "I have no idea, Opal wanted them. I'm only here because of you."  
  
They stepped into a large room, and Root gasped at what he saw. A giant verbavix laying in the center of the room, holding two humans that looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"B-But," stuttered Root, "it can't be, they're extinct, I made sure of it myself 300 years ago."  
  
"Not this one," said James walking over and patting the snake's head lovingly. "I've had this one for years. I call her Charna, it means dark in Slavic."  
  
"You're demented," said Root in disgust.  
  
"I know baby brother," said James with a malicious grin. "I know."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I like this chappie too! Dang, I must be on a roll with this story. 


End file.
